Sometimes Being a Teenager Sucks
by Glee Klaine Fanboy
Summary: Set post Season 3A. Scott deals with horrifying nightmares while dealing with a confusing attraction to other guys. Feelings surface for both his best friends, making it all even more confusing. Will he ever sleep again, or will darkness eventually take him? Can he be saved? Scott/Isaac/Stiles triangle, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Being a Teenager Sucks

**Author**: _I have no idea where this fic idea came from. Its the first truly 'Scott-centric' fic I think I've ever written. Normally I ship Sterek, but Teen Wolf is changing._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own it, and no profit will be made. This is a work of fiction, purely for entertainment. Teen Wolf belongs to MTV._

_If I did own it, Allison would've been killed off in Season 2, as well other differences._

**Pairing**: _Scissac/Scottles triangle with no idea how it will end... yet. _

_Also contains Laiden, Dethan, and one-sided Stydia. _

_As always I strive to please my readers, so reviews could play a part in determining outcome. Scissac or Scottes? You tell me..._

**Additional Note: **_If a chapter says __Character POV __ next to its number it is narrated by indicated character. If not, assume its through multiple POVs, or classical literary narration._

**ooOoo**

**One (Scott POV)**

No one ever said growing up was easy, and that's for any normal kid. Try being a werewolf, and an alpha to boot! Life the past year's been crazy for me.

Let's review. First there was my maker Uncle Psycho, AKA Peter, followed by his slightly less demented nephew, AKA Derek.

Derek kills Peter, becomes the alpha, changes Jackson. Jackson changes into the Kanima, weird lizard creature, and goes on a crazy killing spree.

Add Gerard, Allison's crazy old gramps into the mix, and you've got one screwed up life.

Gerard kills Matt, slightly psycho kid with a grudge, and becomes the Kanima's master. You following so far?

Just when you think the worst is over, you've foiled Gerard's plans, and Jackson's no longer a lizard monster, things go and get weirder.

Enter Miss Blake, demented darach/teacher, who bears a striking resemblence with Derek's deceased girlfriend Paige. She starts sacrificing people to get the power to take down Deucalion.

Let me talk a little about him. Deucalion is a Demon Wolf, former head of an alpha pack along with the twins, Kali, and Ennis.

Miss Blake toyed with Derek's emotions in order to get his help fighting the alphas. Turns out her power was fueled by a sacred tree called the Nemeton.

She kidnapped my mom, along with Stiles and Allison's dads to sacrifice and achieve full power. The only way to stop her from killing them was to become vicarious sacrifices. The three of us offered some of our life force, but now there's some kind of darkness around our souls, or so Deaton says.

Ennis is dead. Kali is dead. Derek spared Deucalion, and then skipped town with his sister Cora. Yes Derek has a younger sister, and he also isn't the alpha anymore. That would be yours truly.

I'm something called a true alpha. Apparently that's a werewolf born with natural alpha potential, as opposed to having to kill someone for the position.

Of course Ethan and Aiden are still alphas. Jackson's still in London. Derek and Cora are still gone. Jennifer was found dead near the Nemeton after everything went down. Gerard is in a home with frequent visits from Allison and Chris. I figure they kinda feel sorry for the guy.

That's my crazy life as a werewolf. Nothing's really changed except that I have these dreams now, like really creepy dreams. Stiles and Allison do too. They're some kind of vision.

I guess Peter left with Derek and Cora.

Everything's quiet, but Deaton says that won't last. All the sacrifices to the Nemeton woke it up, and now its a living beacon that will draw all manner of the supernatural to its power. Deaton said that's part of why this area was called Beacon Hills to start with.

The last surprise is that my dad's back in town. I really didn't think he was ever coming back, and now I hate him. Dad left us.

Isaac must be a mind reader because he's looking at me with worried eyes.

I almost forgot where I am. I'm still holding my hand with the deck of cards between us. We like playing cards on my bed.

"Scott you awake in there?"

Isaac's voice brings me back completely.

"Yeah," I mutter, running fingers across my forhead. "Sorry."

"You were thinking again," Isaac says like its obvious. "Don't you think enough? I worry that you don't get enough sleep."

I felt a small tinge of annoyance.

"You try being alpha. Seriously Isaac, I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," he just points out, frowning.

I sigh and drop my cards against the mattress, folding. Its true enough that I hardly sleep, and I feel like I'm in a constant daze these days. Stiles doesn't sleep much either, and he's actually starting to get dark circles around his eyes.

I let my mind replay the dream, the horrible dream that Stiles and Allison are also experiencing.

I'm running through deep forest, almost like the preserve, not toward Derek's old house. I know where I'm going. I emerge into the clearing with the withered old black stump, the Nemeton.

Stiles is bound and struggling against dark coils, except it isn't rope, its swirling and pulsing darkness. I'm holding a ceremonial dagger. My heart jumps. I'm actually holding it! I'm having the dream...

"Scott," a voice whispers against my ear, female.

I feel goosebumps jump down my skin. I'm afraid. Its her voice...

"Do it Scott," another whisper, another patter of fear in my heart. "Kill Stiles... "

"No!"

My hand is trembling, yet it moves of its own will, drawing back the blade. I'll plunge it forward into Stiles any second. My mind thinks of Allison, my anchor, except she and I aren't together anymore.

Doubt fills me, and my hand is set again. I know I'm going to kill Stiles. I can't use Stiles as my anchor, bound right here before me. I sob, and my brain acts.

"Isaac!"

I see Isaac's smile. I envision our laughter. I can control my arm again.

"Isaac," I repeat.

"Scott... "

Something's shaking my shoulder roughly. My eyes open to see Ethan there, worry in his eyes.

"You were asleep," Ethan explained. "You were screaming."

Isaac looked even more worried.

"You wouldn't wake up," Isaac whispered. "I called Ethan and Aiden. I didn't know what to do. You started calling my name."

I met his slightly curious eyes.

"Why Scott?"

I inhaled on a heavy breath. Ethan still looked worried. I noticed his claws were brandished and tinged with blood, my blood.

"I had to use my claws," Ethan said, noticing my gaze. "I'm an alpha. I think I was able to pull you out of it."

I merely nod, mind still on the dream. Isaac is still looking at me strangely, wanting answers. Its all so surreal. I need to call Derek later.

**ooOoo**

_Reviews will motivate me to continue_


	2. Chapter 2

**Two (Scott POV)**

Isaac is my anchor? Really, what does that even mean?

Isaac's still looking at me like he wants answers, answers I really can't give. Did those blue eyes ever make my stomach flutter like this before? Its definitely fluttering now.

I can't imagine why or when these strange feelings developed. I don't like Isaac like that, or any guys I've ever known of. An uneasy confusion overtakes me.

Ethan just turns his gaze on me curiously, and I really hope he can't read minds.

"Looks like you guys might have things to discuss," Ethan says. "I'll get out of your hair."

"Thanks," I tell him, managing a smile.

"Anytime," he replies, managing a little smirk. "We've got your back Scott."

I really do appreciate that, but can the twins really be trusted? I'll need a little more time before I'm completely sold. Isaac is still eying me, but he actually manages a grin.

"Wanna tell me why you were calling my name?" he suggests with a wink.

I choke down laughter, deciding to shrug it off like its nothing.

"Want me to rip your throat out?" I smirk.

Isaac lets it drop, not really saying anything else. I need to call Derek, but I want to do it in private, or at least away from prying ears.

"You want Beaconburger?" I suggest, mind immediately improvising. "I'll go pick it up."

Isaac probably knows I'm just trying to shake him off, but simply shrugs.

"I guess. Get me a shake too?"

"Get a job," I retort, followed by laughter. "Naw I'm kidding man, yeah."

Its hard for Isaac to mask the smirk playing at the edges of his scowl. I know he finds me funny, rather he admits it or not. Stiles finds me funny.

"Be back dude."

With that I'm down the stairs and out the door with werewolf speed. Maybe its the tiredness, but I barely recall getting on my motorcycle.

The sights of Beacon Hills zip by in a flash of colors. I'm probably speeding, but Stiles' dad can always get me off. My werewolf senses are as acute as ever, so this isn't fast for me. If I really focus I can see solid objects, even in the speeding vortex.

Really my new alpha senses have heightened everything. I can smell further, sense danger, and even pick up on little currents of people's thoughts. Its not really mind-reading, more like subtle intiution.

I've finally reached the Beaconburger, a small joint that's been in operation for years. Derek used to come here with Laura, or so he's mentioned on occasion.

I can't hardly get Stiles to come with me anymore since he's gotten on this mostly vegetarian health kick. Still a sucker for the curly fries.

I chuckle to myself and step inside, deciding to take a booth since my purpose is privacy. Isaac probably suspects, but he'll be respectful of my space.

I tell the waitress to start me off with a basket of fries, cute blond. My cell phone is already in my hand, fingers absentmindedly keying in Derek's number.

I listen to it ring about six times before someone picks up.

"Yo!"

"Derek you got a minute?" I ask.

"Sure," he grunts in a friendly enough tone. "What's up?"

"You know I told you about the dreaming."

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Well I figured out that Isaac has somehow replaced Allison as my anchor."

I expect at least a snort from Mr. Macho, but Derek doesn't sound surprised.

"That's okay Scott," he assures me. "Nothing unusual about that. Technically an anchor can just be someone you share a strong emotional bond with, not necessarily attraction."

That doesn't make me feel any better. What if it is attraction? Its almost like realizing Isaac is my anchor has opened the floodgates. I'm feeling things I wasn't aware I can feel. It feels weird he isn't here now, and I'm discussing this with Derek.

"Listen dude," I say, deciding to change topics. "We found out something about Stiles. When he dreams, he calls out for you."

Silence on the other end now. I know Derek and Stiles aren't exactly best buddies, but their friendship has shifted somewhat in past months.

"Derek?"

"Why would he?" Derek asks in a strange voice.

"Dude don't ask me," I manage to chuckle. "Maybe he just considers you a better friend than you do."

"I do consider him a friend," Derek deadpans.

I let him remain silent for about a minute. I can still hear his nervously beating heart over our connection. What is Derek thinking?

"Scott what do these dreams entail?" he asks finally.

"Stiles seems to think its visions actually. You know he was right about the sacrifices. Somehow he always knows more about this stuff than we do. These dreams, visions, or whatever are really disturbing. They always involve the Nemeton, and her voice. You get me Derek?"

"Jennifer," he says simply.

"One of our friends is always bound on the Nemeton, and she tells us to sacrifice them. Maybe she's even trying to come back."

Derek remains silent again for a long time.

"That is disturbing," he says finally, sounding uneasy. "Cora's expecting me, but my advice? Use this anchor thing. Think about Isaac as much as possible, and especially before you go to sleep. It might keep the dreams back. Tell Stiles to call me."

"You got it," I say.

"Seriously. Tell Stiles to call, or I'll come rip his throat out."

"Alright Derek! Geez. You are talking about my best friend."

"I know," Derek grunts amusedly. "Also extreme pain in the ass. Don't know what I ever see in him as a friend."

I get a weird feeling suddenly, as though there's something Derek isn't saying, but I don't get the oppurtunity to voice it. The call cuts off abruptly.

I notice my fries, and they're probably halfway cardboard by now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three (Scott POV)**

I'm not sure why I didn't just head home with the food, but I always follow my instinct. Something told me now would be the time to check in on my best friend.

The Stilinski residence is the same its been for years, yet I'll never entirely forget that night we brought Lydia here to protect her from Derek, only to discover Jackson was the Kanima. Its strange how something can seem so long ago, and suddenly come back like that.

My gaze shifts up to my best friend's open window, bringing me back to the present. Surprising he hasn't looked out yet and noticed me. Maybe something's wrong.

It hits me, werewolf body launching into action mode, feet carrying me forward with surprisingly little thought. Its pure instinct.

"Derek," I hear from a distance.

Its Stiles' voice, and even from this far I can hear the panic beginning in it. Stiles must've just fallen asleep.

"Derek!"

I try the front door, and of course its locked. I look up at my best friend's window. Only one thing to do. I jump with shocking height and ease, managing to grab the ledge and swing through the open portal.

Sure enough, Stiles is passed out in his computer chair, head and arms flailing to no avail.

"No," Stiles' voice trembles like a frightened child. "Someone... "

My heart sinks with pain at the sight before me.

"Anybody," Stiles goes on in his sleep. "Scott? Scott!?"

Its strange. Its the first time he's ever said my name having the dream. I finally come to myself, shaking his shoulder with my free hand.

"Stiles!"

"No," he pleads, face pale as a ghost, lip quivering. "No!"

I close my eyes in resignation, letting my claws lengthen just enough to penetrate skin. Sure enough...

"Ow," the obnoxious voice is news to my ears. "Okay, okay... "

I can't help smiling, as my eyes open and take in the sight of my clearly annoyed best friend.

"You could cut somebody open with those," he snaps.

I remember the bag in my other hand.

"Got you some curly fries," I say with a grin.

Stiles can't stop the smile that overtakes his frown, jumping up and throwing his arms around me in that way of his.

"You're the best Scotty."

"Love you too man," I joke, patting his back affectionately.

Stiles just smiles up at me with those expressive eyes, but he's starting to get bags beneath them from lack of sleep. Maybe he notices my change in expression.

"You really haven't been sleeping good," I say in a quiet voice.

"You have?" he snorts.

"No you're right," I sigh. "My sleep hasn't been much better than yours. Guess we really asked for it this time huh?"

Stiles keeps his gaze locked with mine, falling back on his bed with a bounce.

"Mind passing the fries?" he suggests.

"Oh right, yeah!"

I sit next to him, passing him a big box of his favorite food in the world. Stiles eyes me with admiration again, and it really makes me happy. I've always wanted to make Stiles happy.

My mind suddenly switches over to what brought me over in the first place.

"Derek wants you to call."

Stiles stops chewing, a single fry dangling from his open mouth, and its hilarious.

"Dude," I laugh.

Stiles manages to choke down the mouthful, running his hand over his lips a little sheepishly.

"Sorry," he says, clearing his throat. "Bad habits. I coulda swore you said Derek... "

"I did," I cut in, snorting at his predictable antics. "Derek wants you to call, and no, I don't know why."

Stiles just looks a little puzzled, running his fingers through his hair nervously.

"Can't say that was expected," he manages, and I catch a nervous flutter in his pulse.

I wonder if I should press what I walked in on, but maybe it'll help me put my own confusion about Isaac into perspective.

"You called out for me," I say.

Stiles just manages to look non-chalant, shrugging his shoulders like its nothing. I can't shake the feeling there's something to be said here.

"Why me?"

"I don't know Scott," he says honestly. "I don't need to tell you what its like. I get to the Nemeton."

Stiles' eyes are slightly wide with fear now.

"Its Allison," he whispers. "Always her, and I call for the guy I used to believe would always be around for all of us. I call for... Derek."

I notice he looks and sounds a little sad now.

"Then I realize Derek isn't coming," Stiles says quietly. "Maybe not ever. I'm alone, more alone than ever.

My hand goes to his shoulder. I manage a small smile.

"You're not alone," I say gently. "You've always got me. Always."

"I know," Stiles nods. "That's why I started calling out for you. Its always been us it seems like."

Those words are hitting something in me, and I'm not sure why now. Its true that I've known Stiles forever. I feel something I've never felt between us before, and I can't quite identify it. Its like that night at that creepy motel, only much stronger.

I notice the way Stiles is looking at me, and he's never looked at me that way, not even at the motel.

"Scott," he says gently. "Do you remember what I said to you last semester, before summer started?"

I try to think back. A lot has happened.

"You'll need to be more specific."

"I said I... " he pauses, and swallows nervously, looking like he's suddenly vulnerable. "You don't know everything about me. Nobody does. There's things I haven't told any of you yet."

"You can tell me," I encourage him, giving his shoulder a squeeze. "You know that dude. Anything."

"You won't think differently of me?" he asks, a tear sliding down his face suddenly.

"Of course not Stiles. Never."

Whatever it is, I know its big. I see Stiles' intake for breath.

"I like guys," he says. "I think I might be, I mean... "

The silence sits between us until I decide to say something.

"Bi?" I suggest.

To my surprise and somewhat shock he shakes his head no.

"Gay."

ooOoo

You'll just need to catch the next chapter. Shabbos begins soon for me. Reviews welcomed and appreciated. Also, not all chapters will be Scott's POV.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four (Stiles POV)**

I hear Scott ask me if I'm bi, but it seems so distant. My emotions crashing together with my ever-so-confusing thoughts, and its almost as bad as the dreams. What if Scott hates me? What if he can't handle the truth of what I really think I am?

I will my anxiety down and shake my head in the negative.

"Gay," I manage to say simply.

I look up at his face expecting to see surprise or judgment and disgust, barely registering the supportive arms suddenly thrown around me.

"Its okay Stiles," he tells me. "I accept you completely."

"Really?" I ask a little skeptically.

Scott pulls back with a hint of that smile of his.

"Of course dude. We're bros!"

I give a little laugh, anxiety falling off of me like a weight with his acceptance. I've known I'm attracted to guys for some time now. Scott was one of the first actually, not that I'd ever tell him that.

With that realization I began to see myself as bi, but found myself desiring women less and less. I really started to notice Danny, and weird as this no doubt sounds- even Jackson.

Then came Heather's party, and that kiss that still torments me at times, even now. I didn't stop her, and wouldn't have if it hadn't been for her sudden disappearance. I had been willing to use her...

"Stiles?"

My racing mind came back to that voice, and I became aware of Scott still in my line of vision, supportive hand on my shoulder.

"Sorry," I tell him. "I was thinking."

Scott doesn't say anything, just kinda biting his lip, and I detect a sudden nervousness, like he's trying to pluck up the nerve to say something. I've seen that look on my best friend's face before.

"What is it Scott?"

He only hesitates for a moment, cool demeanor falling back into place.

"Its nothing," he replies.

"You sure?" I ask in the nicest possible voice.

"I remember what you said to me," Scott almost whispers. "Its just come back."

I feel my heartbeat pick up, and surely he hears it. Why isn't he freaked out?

"You said you... "

Scott raises his hand, and somehow I know exactly where its going, hearing my anxious intake for breath when a gentle thumb caresses my cheek.

"You said you loved me," Scott almost whispers. "At school, you said it."

I nod, surprising myself at my balls for what I say next, because I'm scared as all hell. In a way fear makes my hyperactive brain less reserved about stuff.

"I still do," I answer back, surprised at how quiet it comes out.

Scott's looking at me like he's never seen me before, with something strange in his eyes. Its like absolute gentleness and hesitant fear mixed into one. I'm almost sure he's going to pull back for a second, but instead his thumb and fingers brush my cheek again.

I'm nervous and scared, and I just wish he'd get it over with, and gentle lips are suddenly pressed against mine before I know it. My heart patters madly, and this is Scott, my best friend, my brother... my lover, and yes those lips are moving against mine!

I feel myself giving in, hardly in control, and it feels like nothing could be more right. I move my lips against his as though in need of water to quench an unsaitable fire. My hands find his shoulders, left hand slowly embracing his neck.

My heart is racing madly, giving myself over completely, and its so much better than a panic attack!


End file.
